


Words of Fire

by allixiler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: You're the only person he knows that would smart off to Voldemort.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & You, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Words of Fire

You fought the urge to let out a heavy sigh as you sat at the Death Eaters’ table. It was yet again another meeting with another round of Voldemort talking and no one else being able to get a word in. You rarely ever spoke at these meetings, only listening and soaking in every word that was said. Lucius was seated on your immediate left, refusing to look away from Lord Voldemort even for a split moment. Lucius’ hand was resting on your leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Truthfully, you weren’t really sure what Voldemort was talking about. Your mind was everywhere but this current meeting. You glanced down at the strong hand that was on your thigh. You let your fingertips trace over his knuckles, feeling the cold metal of the rings on his fingers. He held back the urge to smirk at the feeling of your touching his skin. Your mind wandered to the night before, chills spreading over your body.

You had been up late the night before with Lucius, laid up together in his ridiculously massive bed and his bedroom that was bigger than your first house put together. He had been rather touchy throughout the day, so it wasn’t a shocker that he kept you up late with rough kisses and lots of lovemaking.

It was an intoxicating feeling, really. Lucius was very refined and well put together, never a stitch out of place. It wasn’t a surprise that he was experienced, and knew his way around a woman. You found yourself craving his touch, wishing for him at all moments of the day.

Your dirty thoughts were interrupted when Lucius subconsciously gripped your leg. You found your attention back to the meeting at hand. Voldemort was staring a hole through Lucius, which was never something you wanted to see.

“It seems that Lucius’ failure caused everyone at this table some form of distress.” Voldemort hissed, however his expression remained unchanged.

Lucius didn’t have much of a visible response to that. He was used to Voldemort often chiding him and tearing into him, but it didn’t make it any less humiliating. Lucius was very loyal to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but lately he had failed to come through to Voldemort’s orders.

Lucius was distracted. Suddenly, there was more to his life than wealth and following Voldemort’s power. He had his heart in another place. However, whenever he messed up, Voldemort was always the first to hear about it.

“I assure you, my Lord, that it won’t happen again.” Lucius spoke, calmly and collected.

Voldemort looked doubtful at that. His cold eyes shifting to you for a moment before flickering back. He knew something was getting in the way of Lucius’ duties, and he had a pretty good idea that it was you.

“I would surely hope not,” Voldemort went on; “You would think that a pure-blood would be much more efficient.”

You felt your blood run cold. You hated the way Voldemort spoke to Lucius. Well, you hated the way Voldemort spoke to everyone, but especially Lucius.

“What is your problem?” You sneered loudly at the sunken man.

Lucius’ gray colored eyes snapped to you. They were full of desperation and fear. As a matter of fact, every pair of eyes at the long, dark table were looking at you. You were much more of a listener than a talker, and sometimes not even that. The fact that you were speaking up now (and with such feistiness) was stunning.

“[Y/N], do not-” Lucius began to warn under his breath, but you cut him off.

“I mean, seriously! Do you have nothing better to do than to nag like a prick for an hour and a half?” You questioned with a sharpness to your tone.

Lucius’ pale face had lost even more color. He was sure he’d be mistaken for a ghost to an outsider. He was fully panicking. He knew that you knew better than to smart off to Lord Voldemort, arguably one of the most powerful wizards in the world. With a wave of a wand and a simple mutter of “avada kedavra” would finish you off right then and there.

Bellatrix was watching with a face full of entertainment. She had always liked you, and was thrilled to see you standing up for Lucius like this.

Voldemort was watching rather stoically, but if Lucius hadn’t been totally about to lose his marbles, he would’ve noticed the hint of amusement in his eyes. Lucius could feel his heart pounding away in his chest, the silence in between your pauses was thick. He was trying to calm himself down. While what you were doing was unthinkable, you hadn’t yet said something that was completely impossible to come back from. Or, at least, not yet anyway.

“And aren’t you a half-blood anyway? How do you have any say over what a pure blood is supposed to be like?” You barked.

Lucius felt like throwing up. That was the final hit. He was preparing himself for the worst possible outcome. Maybe Voldemort wouldn’t use a death spell. Perhaps Nagini would make a snack out of you. A slow, painful death that was almost worse than anything else. Lucius, as frightened as he was, looked back to Voldemort with anticipation, begging Voldemort in his head not to kill you.

Lucius was sure he was hallucinating, or maybe he had witnessed your death and was having some sort of weird vision. But everyone else’s reactions were unmistakably real.

Lord Voldemort, the darkest of all wizards, began to laugh.

It wasn’t a laugh that read oh-you-should-not-have-done-that sort of sound. It was more of a shocked, impressed sort of laugh. The rest of the table began to nervously laugh in response, but eventually fell into side cramping laughter. Even you cracked a smile, not at all afraid of what was going to happen next. If you went out defending Lucius, then so be it. Lucius was too confused to laugh, or do anything for that matter.

Voldemort’s laughs did dwindle out into chuckles in between speaking, but even then he had a hard time piecing together sentences.

“Well, I have never seen such a fire come out of you.” Voldemort said to you.

Lucius dug his nails into his leg, not really sure if that was a good reaction or not.

“Really now, [Y/N], I do wish you would speak up more often at these congregations,” He said, rather galvanized by your choice of wording; “I must say, you have quite a raw talent for threats and messages.”

You fought the urge to beam at that. You had always been told that you had a way with words. Lucius felt the nausea pass, but he was shocked silent. You were the only person on the planet who could have gotten away with what you just did. As if that wasn’t groundbreaking enough, you were also the only person to draw an apology of sorts out of the Dark Lord’s mouth.

“Perhaps, I judged you unfairly, Lucius. However, I do expect you to fulfill your assignments next time.” Voldemort chuckled, looking at Lucius.

Lucius only nodded, still too in shambles to say anything more. Lucius finished out the rest of the meeting in a daze, though he noted you seemed to have actually enjoyed the remainder of the time. Lucius had it on repeat in his head. A million wonders and what ifs flying by him like a runaway train. That could have ended much more differently, and the fact that you weren’t even phased was bugging him.

He didn’t say much, which you noted as odd. Once you were alone in the Malfoy Manor, you spoke to him gently.

“Lucius, my love, what is it?” You asked, placing your hands on his shoulders from behind.

There was a roaring, warm fire in his spacious bedroom, heating the room in a wonderful way. He was far from comfortable though.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Surely not the fact that you fired off to the Dark Lord.” He growled, rubbing his forehead stressfully.

You had a feeling that this was about what happened at the meeting. You didn’t say anything, prompting him to go on. He stood from where he was sitting in his living area, removing himself from your touch and standing in front of you behind the sofa.

“You must be out of your mind. Do you understand how reckless that was?” He asked, grabbing the sides of your arms.

Anyone else would’ve read Lucius’ expression as angry, but you knew it wasn’t that. His eyes told a different story than the rest of his face.

He was scared.

“Nothing happened. I knew he wasn’t going to do anything.” You told him, trying to comfort him.

His eyes were wide and his lower lip had a faint quiver to it. He put his cold hands to your face, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that you were really there.

“Did you know? [Y/N], do you not understand how badly that could’ve turned out if he hadn’t found it so funny?” He questioned seriously.

You shrugged, not looking away from his gaze.

“But he did.” You answered simply.

He felt like he was arguing with a wall. You had always been a tad riskier than he was. You often played your cards without looking to see what kind of hand you had. He’d put it this way: it had shaved some years off of his life more than once. He thought about the life he had led with you thus far. You had only been together a couple of years, but it had felt like a lifetime. He couldn’t imagine his days without you. Draco had grown fond of you, despite his grudges in the beginning.

If you had been hurt or killed…it would’ve left holes in more than just Lucius’ life.

“You can be so careless with yourself. I hate it,” He admitted, his voice raising a bit; “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you weren’t around anymore. I couldn’t live knowing you were gone on my behalf.”

You felt guilty for putting him through this. You hadn’t thought that this would affect him this way. You took his hands from your face, leading him back to the couch to sit him down.

“I’m fine, Luc. I’m right here in front of you,” You assured him; “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

He sighed heavily. He had become rather…soft after meeting you. He felt more now. His voice was gentler now, but deeper.

“I know, I know, my darling. I just don’t ever want to see anything happen to you, especially because of me.” He confessed.

You nodded, caressing his cheek with your warm hard.

“You are, without a doubt, the bravest person I know. I don’t know of anyone who would stand up to Lord Voldemort that way.” He proclaimed.

You grinned cheekily. He went on before you could say anything else.

“Oh, I do adore you. You’ve always been so loving and protective over me,” He added; “You are one charming woman.”

A heat crept over your cheeks, you laughed bashfully.

“I also have a ‘talent’ for words apparently.” You reminded him.

Lucius cracked a smile as well.

“That you do, my dear. You are very quick that way.” He praised.

You hummed playfully, raising your brows a hair.

“And what else?” You prodded him on.

His smile turned into more of a devious smirk. He slowly inched towards you on the sofa.

“Intelligent, talented, beautiful,” He listed off, pushing you down onto the cushions of the couch, making you squirm with eagerness; “Sexy…”

He kissed you with such fervor that it almost made you dizzy. His lips were hotter than the raging fire in the fireplace, his lips leaving a trail down your stomach before he made it to your hips. Pushing the skirt of your dress up, before breathing out at the sight of there not being anything underneath.

“Someone was expecting to be rewarded, yes?” He razzed, kissing at the skin of your inner thighs; “Ask and you shall receive.”

You breathed out a whine, a hand above your head and one in his hair.

“Please, Lucius. I want your mouth on me.” You pleaded.

He usually would drag this out, making you beg for him until you were almost in tears. But he wanted to pleasure you, to hear your sounds as another reminder that you were there with him. He left a kiss on your heated sex, purring before pleasuring you mercilessly.

“Anything for you, my star.”


End file.
